Conventional snowboards have a certain degree of flexing ability and an inward curvature along the sides to enable turning. When using a snowboard, the rider shifts one's weight from one side of the board to the other in order to execute a turn in the desired direction. The radius of a turn with a snowboard is based on the flex and the radius of the side curvature of the snowboard. However, there is a limit to how much flex and curvature a snowboard can have.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus that can assist a snowboard rider in executing turns.